capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Vergis
Dr. Tomas Vergis is the CEO of the Vergis Corporation, a competitor to Graystone Industries. Personal Life He is from Tauron. His tattoos show the children important in his life - his own, those of his sister, and his gods-children. Vergis was educated on Caprica where he has a couple of homes. He believes you cannot get a truly excellent Tauron steak, but he would deny that in public. He has courtside seats at Atlas Arena. Vergis is friends with the Guatrau. Theft The Vergis Corporation has developed a Meta-cognitive processor (MCP). It is a device that enables or enhances artificial intelligence in robots. Daniel Graystone asks Joseph Adama to use his Ha'la'tha connections to acquire the MCP since he believes that is all he needs to complete his Cylon. After the theft, Vergis arrives at Vergis Corporation offices. He notices a broken alarm panel outside his laboratory. Carefully entering, he makes his way to the MCP Research room. The door to the room is broken, allowing access. Using a handkerchief instead of his hands, Vergis enters the room, and looks at the empty MCP stand. He then notices blood and bodies in the corner. At Graystone Industries, Daniel demonstrates his Cylon to Caprica's Minister of Defense, Joan Leyte. An impressed Leyte tells Daniel that he has won the contract, and while the Vergis Corporation has made certain accusations, it was never the government's intention to award the contract off-world. Offer to Daniel One month later, at a private cocktail reception at a modern art museum, Daniel notices Vergis at the party observing a piece of art. Daniel asks him what he is doing there. Vergis accuses Daniel of stealing the MCP and killing two of his men. He suggests they meet to discuss the situation. The next day, Vergis meets with Daniel over lunch and discusses steaks. Daniel interrupts him, wanting to discuss his accusation, but Vergis denies it again. Vergis tells him he is over that, and the real reason is that he wants to buy the Buccaneers for three hundred million cubits. Vergis says that he knows that Daniel could use the cash to get the MCP to work and to appease the board. Interview on Backtalk He appears on the talk show Backtalk with Baxter Sarno to curry favor with Caprican audiences. He dismisses the rivalry between him and Daniel Graystone, then insults Daniel as a maker of holoband "toys." He expresses his sympathy for Daniel and Amanda Graystone and for everyone who suffered in that senseless tragedy. Then he says, "It's a funny thing, tragedy. It makes you realize where your heart belongs. I was educated on Caprica. You know that. And I have a couple of homes here. I started to think about where I belong, and how I felt inside. And we're all Capricans. I may as well make it official. I'm gonna get my citizenship." The audience applauds and Sarno says, "Caprica loves you, Tomas Vergis." Retribution He believes Daniel Graystone owes him a blood debt for the deaths of two men connected to the theft of the MCP chip. Their children are his gods-children and two of them are now orphaned. He promises to destroy everything Daniel loves and bring Graystone Industries to ruin. Vergis visits the Graystone home. He relates to Amanda the gruesome tale of the death of his employees and the theft of the MCP. Amanda stands with her husband, but the news troubles her. The Deal He makes a deal with Colonel Sasha Patel of Caprica's Defense Procurement Department to get control of Graystone Industries if he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications. She tells him that he will get the company and the contract - guaranteed. Soon afterwards he acquires Graystone Industries and the Caprica Buccaneers. The team hits a seven-game win streak after Vergis buys the team. He delivers the U-87 military contract on time and on budget. The robots do not score in the sentient range, but they shoot and fight. Vergis tells Cyrus Xander to melt down the original U-87 prototype (which, unbeknownst to them, housed Zoe's sentient avatar). However, Cyrus is infected by Daniel's vision and decides to store the mangled prototype instead. Loss In order to regain control of his company from Vergis, Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. Joseph and Sam Adama blackmail the board members to vote Daniel back in as CEO. Behind the Scenes Notes Sasha Roiz originally auditioned for the role of Tomas Vergis. In the end, they offered him the role of Sam Adama. (1) Roger R. Cross portrayed Tomas Vergis in the Pilot, but his scenes and plotline were deleted before the episode aired. (2) The role was recast and debuted in Know Thy Enemy with John Pyper-Ferguson in the part. Deleted Plotline References 1. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010. 2. "Pilot - Unrated, Extended Edition." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Director Jeffrey Reiner, Executive Producer/Writer Ronald D. Moore and Executive Producer David Eick, episode 101, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 33:12-34:32. category:Tauron Category:Vergis Corporation Category:Graystone Industries